backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Inferno Cavern
Inferno Cavern allows a player to enter the Inferno. It is also called 'The Skull of Doom' and it is the base of operations of Moloch. It appears to be a series of tunnels and caverns which where are his many bases are situated in. If you defeat all of Moloch's outposts and main base at the bottom, thirteen in total, you could build your own Inferno base. The Inferno Cavern also has multiple "building levels", which were revealed by each of the earthquakes which happened in the pre-event of Inferno. At the moment, the current cavern level is five, although players are not able to "upgrade" or change this building level. It has been built by Moloch and thus is not really considered a part of your yard in terms of base defense. Upon entry into the cavern, there is a series of outposts in each chamber that become gradually more difficult as you descend into the lower chambers of the cavern, with tougher defenses, stronger buildings, and even some Inferno monsters that can be defeated in the descent. In the deepest chambers, the "air" becomes tinted with sulfur and difficult for the above world monsters to breathe, thus they start to rapidly take damage simply by being in this part of the Inferno. Having Zafreeti help to heal your monsters is useful, but it should be noted that even the Zafreeti take damage from the air and don't last long. It is useful to keep some in reserve during the attack, gradually introducing fresh Zafreeti as the ones first brought in with the attack start to die. Monsters with low health like Pokeys or Bolts would not be recommended to be used at all for these lower chambers, and indeed sticking with D.A.V.E.s or Champions is highly recommended. Regardless of what strategy you intend to take by conquering these monsters, the series of attacks to reach the bottom is going to consume a rather large amount of Goo and will take several waves in order to complete the journey. While some of the first of the outposts close to the top can be defeated with a solo champion and no other support creatures, those outposts toward the bottom simply can't be defeated with even a Gorgo and a couple of Zafreeti, and need some additional monsters for support. Once a player has defeated an outpost or Moloch's main base, that defeat is final and does not need to be repeated. On the other hand, if a player has only partially defeated one of Moloch's outposts, it will be restored back to full health every night at midnight, UTC. Multiple waves of attacks can be made against these outposts, but if an attempt is made to attack it players should make sure there are sufficient resources to press on with the attack and finish defeating that outpost. For lower level players trying to take on these outposts, it might even be recommended to upgrade Goo Factories simply to have the resources needed to reach Moloch and the bottom of this cavern. After gaining a base at inferno, you will receive one red, grumpy, worker who is still loyal to Moloch yet still obeys your every command. At the moment, you cannot add more workers so it will take a long time to build a good base. Note that you cannot use catapult and your flinger capacity is reduced.Also, you can ascend inferno monsters to your upper yard through the inferno cavern Note: There are only 7 Inferno yards to beat now, Before there was 13. Note: Now inferno yards are given away the only requirement is to have a level 5 or higher Town Hall Note: I beat everything with a Level 3 Gorgo. Galleries Inferno Cavern Level 1.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 1' Inferno Cavern Level 2.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 2' Inferno Cavern Level 3.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 3' Inferno Cavern Level 4.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 4' Inferno Cavern Level 5.png|'Inferno Cavern Level 5' Base 3.png Base 2.png Base 1.png Category:Inferno Category:Map Room Category:Inferno Cavern Category:Buildings